Collection of Waking The Dead Steve drabbles
by casperfrench
Summary: A little compilation of ficlets, drabbles and the like - all Waking The Dead/Steve Stella/Eve based. Will be added to as life goes on... Some steamier things towards the end, if that's your sort of thing... and don't pretend it's not!
1. Morning

_'Morning'_

_Inspired by 'Sins'_

Stella could feel Eve's heart beneath her own, she could feel Eve's chest rise and fall with her breaths. Stella's body was positioned right on top of Eve under the bedsheets, which had slipped from her shoulders down to her waist. Her bare back was arched slightly as she lifted the upper half of her body away from Eve's to look at her properly.

"Don't..." Warned Stella, knowing what Eve was thinking.

"Ergh. I know." Eve sighed – Stella felt the movement all the way through Eve's body. "I do _not _want to smoke, I do _not _want to smoke..."

"Good. Keep it up and you'll get a reward" Promised Stella, lowering herself for a brief kiss. "The army boys at the pub all stank of cigarette smoke. And of sweat. And beer."

"And testosterone?"

Stella nodded, making a face. "You, on the other hand..." She leaned into Eve's neck, smelling deeply, trying to pinpoint that _smell, _the scent of Eve Lockhart. "...you smell very nice." She finished, with a smile. Eve laughed, softly, deeply, and again Stella could feel the laugh – as if it was a physical _thing_ – travel from Eve's mouth, down her body, and into Stella's from where they were pressed together below the hips. Preoccupied with enjoying the sensation, Stella didn't notice the look in Eve's eyes, nor did she foresee the sudden movement Eve would make to dislodge her, roll on top, thus reversing the pair's positions.

"Gotcha..." Teased Eve, now lightly holding Stella's arms down from above.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur, both of them enjoying some time together, before the next two year old dead body showed up at cold case headquarters.


	2. Work is Dull

_'Work is dull'_

Eve says: Guess what I'm thinking about...

Stella says: Clue? :)

Eve says: lets see... it was last night, it involved the 2 of us. It was really REALLY fun

Stella says: hhmmmm... still need another clue. Sry.

Eve says: well let me think. um. its making me want you. its stopping me from concentrating. and I want it to happen again.

Eve says: you fee tonight?

Eve says: free

Stella says: will u make it worth my while?

Eve says: what do u think?

Stella says: i think i need 2 come down 2 the lab right now & check some... um... data analysis...

Eve says: oh. is that what they call it nowadays?

Stella has signed off


	3. Convent Girl

_'Convent Girl'_

_Inspired by 'Wounds' – takes place after the team meet at the body farm._

"...So, Mr 'Time to Pay' gets worried, and decides he'd better rattle their cages and keep them quiet." Said Grace.

"Right, Spence go get Hurst, Stella, Findley. Grace, with me – see you all back at HQ..." Ordered Boyd, leaving with Grace. Spence followed, and Stella made for the door but stopped when the other three had left. Grinning, she turned round to Eve.

"Shouldn't you be off arresting people?" Smiled Eve. Stella walked forwards, wrapping her arms around Eve.

"If I drive fast I have five minutes..."

Eve laughed. "I have to get out of these overalls"

"I know. Let me help you with that..." Replied Stella, gently attacking Eve's exposed neck with her lips.

"Mm – and I have to feed Hannibal!" Warned Eve. Stella stopped, suddenly.

"Ok, that you can do by yourself."

Eve weighed up her options. "It can wait."

Five minutes later, Eve had indeed managed to get out of her overalls. She kissed Stella quickly, knowing that their five stolen minutes were almost up.

"Convent girl..." She teased. Stella laughed.

"Didn't work though, did it?" She pulled Eve in close. "Now, feed Hannibal, and tonight maybe I'll show you what else I learnt at that convent retreat..." Her voice was low, and the words practically purred into Eve's ear.

As Stella left, Eve couldn't suppress a huge smile. She wandered over to Hannibal in his cage, bent down to look at him.

"Well what do you know..." She said, quietly to the rat. "She's not so squeaky clean after all..."


	4. His Wounds, Her News

_'His Wounds, Her News'_

_Inspired by 'Wounds'_

Eve had been late, but Stella hadn't asked why. Obviously the look on her face was enough. One glance and Stella had paid for her drink and taken Eve back to hers.

"Sorry..." Eve had said, eventually.

"What for?"

"I don't really feel like it tonight."

"I know. It's fine."

And it had been. Stella had let Eve shower, smoke (something she didn't usually let Eve do in her flat, although Eve had taken care to lean out the window, allowing the breeze to wash over her, the sounds of late night London going on beneath her), and go to bed. It was all Eve really wanted to do.

Stella had fallen asleep quickly – after watching Eve stare into nothingness for a while – and now, hours later, Eve still sat up, stroking Stella's hair and thinking about Boyd's face. His hurt. His loss, written deep in his eyes.

Why had she been the one to tell him? Grace knew him so much more. They were both doctors, they both should have some sort of sixth sense, some sort of aptitude when it came to giving bad news – one presumed it came with the qualification. But she had felt so far away. The empty room stretching between her and him. Between her and Boyd. Between his success with the case and her news that would just _ruin_ all of that.

She looked down at Stella's sleeping form, watched her chest rise and fall. Her face was so peaceful, her eyelids barely fluttering. Deep sleep. Eve felt a lump rise in her throat. As carefully as she could, she slipped down the bed, under the covers, and tucked her body into Stella's.

Loss was hard.


	5. Surrounded By Papers

_'Surrounded By Papers'_

_Inspired by 'Pieta' – takes place while Eve is sitting on the floor in the evidence store, surrounded by files. _

Stella rounded the corridor, and came across Eve, kneeling on the floor, frantically going through a file, papers all around her. She looked like a child riffling through her Christmas presents – a frown on her face when what she wanted, what she _needed _wasn't there.

Stella felt a soft stinging in her eyes. She had so much love, so much care for the woman who was now nothing more than a little girl, kneeling on the floor searching for something, for anything.

Silently, she approached Eve and did the only thing she knew she could do. She knelt beside her.

Eve looked up, a glance so quick that it didn't register, and she had to look again. This time she looked slowly at Stella, took in the concern in her eyes, the care in her brow, the love in her mouth.

"It's personal, isn't it?" Said Stella, not really needing to ask.

"Yeah."

Stella nodded. "I'm here."

"I know."

"I love you."

As Stella said them, the words took her a little by surprise, just for a second, before she realised that they were true, and that they had been lying unsaid – lying next to their naked bodies in all the nights they had spent together – for a while, and that this was not the first time she had felt them, or known them, or seen them in Eve's own face, but just the first time she had said them.

Eve said nothing, mouth slightly open, eyes slightly glazed over. She looked down at the file in her hand, a photograph of two unnamed skeletons lying in an unmarked grave, their bodies crooked and bent on the ground.

"I have to go" she said, and left Stella kneeling on the floor, surrounded by papers.


	6. Crutch

_'Crutch'_

_Inspired by Pieta – takes place when Eve returns to the lab, after telling Grace about Luke. So called because I was revising 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof' at the time, and the name seemed appropriate. Warning: there are no actual cats (or hot tin roofs) in 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof'. Sorry to disappoint. _

Eve had taken a long time to take her lab coat off on the way out. She had taken her time, hung it up properly. Not like how she usually threw it over the rail at the top. Stella should know – she was in the lab all the time, learning from Eve, helping in any way she could, or just doing her work there, because it was so much easier, so much nicer to work when Eve could wander past and touch her on the shoulder, or lean over her, or send her a glance, or smile, or any of the things that gave work a dusting of sheer _joy_.

Not quite today though.

The case was personal, Stella understood that. Eve needed to close it. That was fine; Stella had demanded every piece of knowledge that Eve had about the conflicts, and about Eve's time there, and had absorbed the information with a zeal that came firstly from her love and admiration of Eve, and secondly because it was relevant and important to the context of the case.

But there was something else. There was something just behind her eyes after Grace had left, something hanging there that wouldn't be shifted just by tinkering with some test-tubes or a quick fumble with Stella behind the main lab desk – Eve's preferred methods of taking her mind off things.

So when Eve had gone like that, and taken so long with her lab coat, as if she was willing it to fall, or to crease so that she could spend more time on it, Stella had felt uneasy, and she had tried to focus on the screen but she couldn't. When Eve had come back, three, maybe four minutes later, the lab coat had been pulled on hurriedly; Eve eager to get back into the lab, with Stella and her science.

"You ok?" Stella had asked, because it was the sort of thing she should ask, the type of question that actually meant 'I know something's up, and I want to help' rather than the literal meaning of 'is there anything up?' Because there _was _something up. And Stella had no idea what.

"Do you... do you think I'm a coward?" Asked Eve, her back to Stella, leaning low over the table to look at the photographs of the grave for what seemed like one more time in an infinite amount of times in her life that she had looked at that photo, had seen those images.

Stella got up, walked over to Eve, leaned in next to her. Stella bent her head towards Eve, until her forehead gently touched the side of Eve's head, their hair and skin bound together.

"You are not a coward." She had replied, quietly.

Eve nodded. That had been all she had needed to hear, and Stella knew it. Without the words to say it, Eve relaxed her head so that its weight was resting on Stella's, and she exhaled, slowly and steadily, calming herself in the comforting proximity that Stella offered her.

Stella closed her eyes, as the two girls in the lab used each other as a prop to keep standing.


	7. Speak French To Me

_'Speak French To Me'_

It was morning, and bright, and Stella stood in front of Eve's large sitting room window, drinking orange juice. From the door at the side, Eve emerged, fastening her dressing gown and running her fingers through freshly showered hair.

"Bonjour, l'amour..." smiled Stella, as Eve came to stand behind her, wrapping her arms around her.

Stella set down her glass on the side table, as Eve kissed the back of her neck.

"Morning..." It had sounded so much better in French. Eve loved French, had fallen into a romantic whirlwind of lust for it the second she had done so with Stella. It was such a goddamn _sexy _language.

Especially when Stella spoke it.

"Speak French to me a sec, will you?" asked Eve. Her voice was soft, the tone that belongs largely in the bedroom.

"What do you want me to say?" asked Stella, turning around in Eve's arms.

"I don't care, anything... It's the sounds of the words..."

So Stella spoke French to her, whispering sweet nothings in French into her ear, murmuring fragments of beautiful poetry she vaguely remembered into her neck, reciting lyrics into her lips. And Eve felt her eyes flutter shut, as she listened to the sounds of the words.

It was better than sex.

Well, almost.

"Je t'aime..."


	8. Sacrifice and Good Wine

_'Sacrifice and Good Wine'_

_Because sometimes, one has to choose between one pairing and another..._

I

Boyd laughed softly, reaching over to fill up Grace's glass. He was glad he'd said yes when she had offered to buy him dinner after a particularly hard week. And now, here he was, enjoying his evening off, talking and laughing with Grace. The food was good, the wine better, and the company was making him feel truly relaxed for the first time in weeks.

He looked her in the eyes, and smiled.

"What?" she demanded, gently.

"Nothing – I was just thinking about how well you know me." he said, picking up his wine and sipping it, slowly.

"Too well?" she suggested, and he laughed.

"Is that possible?" To know someone too well? There are always things you don't know about someone... aren't there?"

Grace chuckled. "If I didn't know better, Peter, I'd say you were being positively charming."

"Oh, Peter, is it?" he teased, raising an eyebrow. "I only get _Peter_ very occasionally."

"I'm buying you dinner, I'll call you anything I want!"

II

"Mm, w-" Stella's words were cut short when Eve pressed up against her suddenly, the gap between their lips forced shut. For a few seconds they were invisible, a glowing warmth in the middle of a cold street, people passing all around them – looking, glancing, but not seeing because they were sharing in something so secret. "Stop kissing me, I'm hungry!" she protested, when Eve broke away. "For food." she added, grinning at the look that flashed into Eve's eyes.

"That is entirely your own fault." said Eve, simply, taking her by the hand and tugging her along the pavement.

"How?"

In response, Eve pulled Stella in close, holding her tightly, staring deep into her eyes before leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"I was ready to go. Ready and willing. But then you came out of the shower, looking so hot, and still wet, and so irresistible..."

Stella's stomach did a little flip as she remembered the way Eve had looked at her when she had come out of the bathroom – had silently walked over and removed her towel...

"... Thus causing me to be unavoidably detained." Finished Eve, smugly. "Now, shall we eat?"

III

Boyd finished, and wiped his mouth, dropping the napkin beside his empty plate on the table.

"That was really good," he remarked, Grace nodding in agreement. He hesitated, thinking, then dropped his voice and leaned forward. "Grace, I-" he stopped short, his eye caught by the two figures outside the restaurant who – breaking from a rather close embrace – entered the restaurant. His mouth hung open, rather unattractively; Grace frowned.

"What is it?" she asked, as Boyd had a sudden inexplicable coughing fit.

"Hi Grace... Boyd..." said Eve, awkwardly, hovering with Stella by the empty table they had just been shown to – which was, of course, the one next to Grace and Boyd.

"Oh..." Grace glanced at Boyd, who was still spluttering slightly, and understood. "Hi Eve, Stella."

"Hi Grace." said Stella, watching Boyd as he looked from her to Eve, back to her, back to Eve.

"You... outside... you were..."

Stella's cheeks flushed pink, and Eve bit her lip. "You, um... you saw that... then..?" she said. Boyd nodded, eyebrows frighteningly high on his face. "Yeah. Um..."

"We're going to go." said Stella quickly, smiling as best as she could. "Enjoy your evening."

"Bye girls, you too." replied Grace. She wasn't going to embarrass them further by insisting that they stayed. After all, the restaurant was small, and the tables quite close. She hadn't seen what they had been doing outside, but she could make an educated guess. She looked at Boyd, who was still speechless. "Oh get over it Boyd!"

"You knew, didn't you." he said, finally.

"Of course I knew! Despite their best efforts it's pretty hard to miss..."

"YOU KNEW?!" she shushed him, so he dropped his voice and hissed across the table. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't mine to tell! Anyway, does it matter?"

"Do they get their work done?" he demanded, finally – thinking of the only reasonable objection he could make.

"Of course! They're both adults. But they're also very much in love, so they like to be _close_ – as much as possible – and you mustn't interfere with that." she warned.

"So I'm supposed to just leave them alone in the lab together?"

"Yes! If you still want them to trust and respect you, you have to do the same for them!"

"I just..." he frowned. "Can two people who work together... I mean, shouldn't there be boundaries?" As he said the words, and understood what they meant, the implications they would have from him setting this president here and now, he regretted them – all the more when Grace appeared to agree, and nodded.

"You're right – in most cases. But for Eve and Stella... they're young, they're both sensible, and intuitive-"

"They're both women!" scoffed Boyd, earning a loud, annoyed tut from Grace in return.

"Since when does that have anything to do with it?" she exclaimed.

"Alright, alright," he said quickly, "it's just unexpected, that's all. How long has it been going on for?"

"That's none of your business. Now, what were you about to say to me before?"

Boyd opened his mouth, then shut it again. He wasn't about to add hypocrisy to his many faults. He smiled. It was for the best.

"Nothing. It's nothing."


	9. A Day In The Life Drabbles

_'A day in the life...' Drabbles_

_A whole load of 100 word drabbles with Steve, as they live their little lives in wonderful WtD land..._

- - -

_'Reason' _

"Come here." said Stella, reaching out to Eve, and leading her gently into the bedroom.

"We'll be late..." Eve's protests might have held more weight, had she not so passively allowed Stella to pull her black jumper over her head and toss it onto the chair in the corner.

Twenty minutes later, Eve retrieved her jumper (and her underwear, trousers etc), and followed Stella out into the hall.

"What was that for?" asked Eve, smiling. She kissed Stella, tasting the faint trace of herself.

"I just wanted to make love to you." Stella replied. "Do I need a reason?"

"Never."

- - -

_'Show(h)er'_

"Mm... I like our showers..." mused Stella, as Eve's fingers traced a line of soap lather down her body.

"It's important to keep clean." replied Eve, matter-of-factly, as she pushed her wet fringe out of her eyes.

Stella laughed. "I don't think anyone could call _our _showers clean..." Then a smile caught her lips, and she slipped one arm around Eve's waist, pulling her closer.

Eve kissed her, their eyes closed as the water poured down over them.

"You're not doing anything to remedy that..." she noted, as Stella's hand headed between her legs.

"And why should I..?"

- - -

_'213 Miles'_

Eve stretched out in the empty bed, picking up her phone from the side table. One new message.

_'Thinking about you...'_

_'Snap. I'm thinking about you. What you thinking about?' _

_'How much I miss how you feel... how you smell... how you taste...'_

_'Mm... It's been two days!'_

_'Two too many'_

_'Yeah. I miss you too. How's your mum?'_

_'She's fine. She wants me to bring you over next time. I told her to come to london for a change.'_

_'I thought she hated london'_

_'She does. Sad memories.'_

_'I'll bet. Call..? I miss your voice...'_

The phone rang.

"Hey"

- - -

_'Pathologist'_

_(A/N: Obviously, this conversation took place mostly in French – and sounded much nicer because of it – but your humble story teller, from her vantage point, has translated.)_

"Mamam, it's Stella. Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Stella reached down and stroked Eve's head where it rested on her stomach. "What? No – it must be you end, I'm in bed. Hang on," she pressed a button on the phone a couple of times. It usually helped. "Better? Good."

Eve closed her eyes and listened to Stella.

"... Actually, that's why I'm calling." There was a loud, excited exclamation from the other end of the phone – Eve opened one eye to glance up at Stella, who was smiling. "No I'm not joking! Yes! Mm... I really like her... A pathologist..."

Eve smiled.

- - -

_'The Sweet Taste of Summer'_

"Did you ever do this as a kid?" asked Stella, reaching over to pluck a honeysuckle flower from the bush next to them. She pinched the end off, catching the small droplet of nectar with her finger, licked it.

"All the time!" grinned Eve.

"I think they were sweeter when I was young..."

She held her suckle-laden finger out to Eve who, a predatory look in her eyes, leant over and sucked it slowly.

Stella felt herself grow hot, and wet, as she remembered how Eve had cleaned her fingers like that just last night, and what had been on them then. She fought back a moan as Eve finished.

"Sweet enough?" 

- - -

_'French Lesson'_

"Ok, ok, try..." Stella thought for a moment, tucking a loose strand of Eve's hair behind her ear. "Try _'je veux que tu m'aimes passionn__ément, ce soir, mon chéri'_."

"What does it mean?"

"Just try it – _je veux..."_

"_Je veux que tu..."_

"_M'aimes passionnément..."_

"_M'aimes passionnément ce soir."_

"_Mon chéri."_

"_Mon chéri."_

"_Très bien!" _

Eve grinned, leaning in for the kiss that was silently offered.

"Now what does it mean?"

"Mm, it means... I want you to love me, passionately, tonight _mon chéri_..." said Stella, softly.

"_Passionnément_?" checked Eve.

"_Très, très, __très__ passionnément..._" agreed Stella, moving forward, _dans une passion. _

- - -

_'Morrisons'_

_(A/N: Totally silly, but I had to write something after seeing the ad...)_

The door to Stella's flat banged shut as Eve let herself in with the shopping. Stella, sitting on the sofa smiled. She liked how Eve had her own keys. She liked how Eve always did the shopping if she had popped out to the body farm during the weekend. And she liked how Eve always seemed to know what needed buying.

"That was really weird..." grumbled Eve, unloading the bags.

"What?" asked Stella, coming over to help and kiss Eve hello.

"The butcher at the supermarket. Kept smiling at me in a _really _odd way."

"Where did you go?"

"Morrisons..."

- - -

_'Va va voom, perhaps?'_

"Well it's... What?" Eve stopped talking as she registered the look in Stella's eyes. They were both sprawled on Eve's livingroom floor, reading the paper and talking idly about nothing in particular.

"You." said Stella simply. "You're just so... _comment dit-on..._" She crawled over to Eve, slipping one leg between Eve's and cupping Eve's face with both hands to kiss her, gently lowering her down backwards onto the floor. As Stella pushed that leg up against her, Eve's back arched and she gasped at the sudden, unexpected pleasure.

"So what?" she asked, voice breathy.

"So _je ne sais quoi..._"

- - -

_'Changing the Subject'_

"You want me to meet your parents?" repeated Stella, making a face.

"Yeah I do, it's been long enough. You said your mum wanted to meet me..."

"That's different – she lives in Paris so you've got months to prepare."

"Prepare? What do I have to do, learn French?"

"Don't change the subject."

"What's wrong with meeting my parents?"

Stella sighed. "Nothing... Last time I met someone's parents I ended up running through the French countryside in just my underwear."

"That is so hot." replied Eve, not missing a beat and moving forward.

"Stop changing the subject!"

But she surrendered anyway.

- - -

_'That's Entertainment'_

_(A/N: Nothing to do with The Jam... but it IS something to do with a bit in the film 'If These Walls Could Talk 2'. And by something to do, I mean a line or two directly borrowed, Steve-ified and written down...)_

"Why are you watching tv?" asked Stella, suddenly, propping herself up on her elbow and slipping her hand under the bedcovers, tracing patterns on Eve's stomach.

"Hm?" replied Eve, still distracted with counting the mistakes in 'Silent Witness'.

Stella sighed, and swung one leg over Eve's – straddling her to get her attention.

It worked.

"I'm sure I can provide better entertainment..." murmured Stella, leaning down and kissing along Eve's jaw line.

Pausing to remove her camisole, Stella leant back down and continued, kissing lower and lower, and slinking her own body along Eve's under the covers.

'Silent Witness' went unwatched.

- - -

_'Spent'_

They lay, tangled in each other's arms and legs on the bed, hair tousled. Their pupils were dilated. Their breathing shallow. Their skin so hot to the touch that it was as if a delicate flame was coursing beneath it. They were still wet from it, still warm from it, still pulsing from it.

It would take too much energy to laugh, to talk – to even smile. Moving was an impossibility, every muscle having tensed and released after a climax that had shaken through them both and left them; lying there, tangled in each other's arms, and truly, utterly spent.


	10. At Work Drabbles

_'At Work' Drabbles_

_Because life isn't always fun and games. Sometimes you have to work too. But nobody wants to read about that! So here are the fun and games AT work..._

- - -

_'Lab Work'_

Eve threw down her pen angrily, letting out a torrent of swearwords and scraping her fingers across her scalp. She just couldn't get the result she wanted – needed – and it was driving her crazy. It just wasn't _working_.

The lab door hissed open behind her, and Stella wandered in.

"Hey – Boyd's annoying me so..." she trailed off, feeling the anger and frustration that just seeped off Eve. "Baby?" she came up to her, kissing the back of her shoulder and resting her chin on it.

"I just can't fucking..." Eve gave an angry sigh. "Catharsis – ten letters."

"Abreaction?"

"Oh. Right..."

- - -

_'Stress Relief'_

_(A/N: A friend gave me the first line for this one. 'The door shut with a bang.' I told her that it was a rubbish first line, but I did the best I could...)_

The door shut with a bang, hiding Boyd from view. Stella cursed. She needed him to look at what she had found, to concentrate for a moment, and he was in a foul mood.

"Sir. Sir..." No answer. "Merde!"

"What is it?" asked Eve, wandering into the otherwise empty office.

"Boyd..." She didn't need to say anything more; Eve nodded in understanding.

"Come here..." said Eve quietly, beckoning, and murmuring to Stella – never once breaking eye contact. "Tonight, I'm going to make love to you, again and again, until you forget all about Boyd, and his moods. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

- - -

_'Ringtone'_

Eve was clearing up her stuff in the lab when her mobile rang. She smiled – Stella had assigned herself a special ringtone: Etta James' 'I Just Want to Make Love to You', and it made Eve grin no matter where she was.

"Hey, where are you?" she asked, putting the phone on loudspeaker.

"My place. Come over – I'm making you dinner."

"You are?" Eve felt positively flattered. "What are you making?"

"It's a surprise."

"Do you want me to bring anything? Wine?"

"A change of underwear."

"Oh..." Eve raised an eyebrow. "So I'll be staying then?"

"Play your cards right..."

- - -

_'Interruption' _

_(A/N: Inspired by Pook)_

Stella and Eve had been working late. Very late. They had kept meaning to go home – but the empty CCHQ just seemed to pull them back, get them distracted. Or maybe that was each other – hard to tell.

They were on the floor in a distant corner of the lab when the door made its loud opening hiss. Eve looked up from inbetween Stella's legs, mouthed 'shit!'. Stella bit her lip in agreement (although privately deciding that anything that mouth did was wonderful).

"Hello?" Oh god. Boyd. They froze. "Damn..."

The door closed again. A moment's pause.

"Continue?"

"Please do..."

- - -

_'Another Way'_

_(A/N: Rewind. This takes place before Steve got together – and as much as I'd like to imagine that 'Deep Skin' tells the untold story of what happened after 'Skin', this is a short drabble of an alternative...)_

They had been in the lab, alone for almost fifteen minutes when Stella finally gave in. It was hard – so hard to just concentrate next to Eve. Every smile they shared, every moment their bodies touched (accidentally of course) was just impossible to discount. There was something. They weren't stupid. Of course there was. Someone just had to do something about it.

"Eve." started Stella, as confidently as she could. Eve looked up from the microscope. "I don't want to go home alone tonight. I want someone to come with me. And I don't want it to be anyone else but you."

Eve didn't miss a beat. "I though you'd never ask."

- - -

_'Smoker'_

No sooner had Eve placed the cigarette between her lips than it was plucked out again, and discarded over the railings round the back of CCHQ.

"Hey, sorry." she said, as Stella leant next to her.

Stella shrugged. "Don't apologise. I just don't like people smoking around me. And as I'm here..." she smiled, and Eve grinned back.

"I thought everyone in France smoked."

"They do. I lost my aunt and two grandparents to lung cancer."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." said Eve, gently. "I should quit, I just..."

"Yeah," said Stella quickly, cutting her off. "That's what they said too."

- - -


	11. Touch

_'Touch'_

"Hey," said Eve gently, squeezing Stella's shoulder and bending over to kiss her on the head. The office was empty; it was late, and Stella still had plenty of CCTV footage to get through. She was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open though, and Eve felt the same after a day spent in the lab staring at microscopes and computer screens. "How long have you been going through this?"

"Hours..." yawned Stella, only suddenly realising how tired she was. "Might have to leave the rest until tomorrow – I'll just miss things otherwise."

Stella reached up to stop Eve's hand from leaving her shoulder, caught the palm and held it for a little while. Eve's slipped her fingers down to intertwine them with Stella's. She suddenly felt a pang, a need for Stella's skin, for her touch, her taste, her feel.

"Come over?" offered Eve, speaking softly.

"I don't know, I'm _really _tired. Might just go home, sleep." Stella's tone was apologetic; though she wanted to spend time with Eve, she really didn't want to fall asleep on her.

"Then come over and sleep with me..." smiled Eve, pulling up a chair and sitting behind Stella, wrapping her arms down around her and resting her chin on Stella's shoulder.

Stella closed her eyes, smiled.

"That's not such a bad idea..."


	12. News

_'News'_

_(A/N: Anyone see the news? The other day it was about Serbia and Bosnia and they arrested a war criminal. Anyway, was reading it... obviously thinking about Eve... and so wrote a ficlet accordingly! Took place on Wednesday morning! All very topical and that...)_

Stella woke frowning. The bed was empty and the shower wasn't on. She listened for a while, then, on hearing nothing, eased herself out of bed and padded across the room to the door – pausing on the way to slip on her dressing gown, belting it loosely as she walked into the other room.

Eve was hunched over the dining table, the Guardian open in front of her, the independent and Times also flung open and covering every inch of the wooden surface.

The same heavily bearded face stared up at Stella from every photograph in every article.

Eve cleared her throat and spoke without looking up.

"Radovan Karadzic." she said, simply. "Been arrested."

Stella walked over, picked up one of the papers. "He's... Serbian?"

"Yes. Charged with genocide, crimes against humanity, violations of laws of war..." Eve counted them off on her fingers.

"... he was responsible for the death of more than 7,500 Muslims?" Stella read aloud, shocked.

"Men and boys mostly." confirmed Eve quietly.

Stella pulled out a chair, sat down next to Eve. "And you saw the effects of his actions, the violence... when you were there..."

Eve looked up for the first time. The simplicity of Stella's statement had brought her back down a bit; the curious disconnected feeling explained.

"Yes. I mean... well, yes. I did."

Stella nodded, leant over and kissed Eve gently on the head.

"It just feels a bit odd..." sighed Eve, closing up the Guardian. Karadzic's face was on the front. She looked at it for a second, then flipped the paper over.

"I can imagine." said Stella, sympathetically. Then, after stroking Eve's hair for a little while, she got up. "I'll make some coffee."


	13. So Distracting

_'So Distracting'_

_(A/N: I wrote this after re-watching 'Deus Ex Machina' – series 6. In case you've forgotten, the team have been working reeeaaal late running around and finding out all manner of exciting things. Oh, and Stella's been wearing a niiice skirt. As if you would forget that...)_

Stella opened the door to her flat for Eve, then closed it behind them, leaning against the back of it. She sighed, as Eve stretched and paced.

"What a night – day. Morning. Whatever." said Stella, her mind stumbling slightly over the words.

Eve looked at her watch. It was past five. They had, finally, been granted a few hours rest... but Eve was somewhere beyond tiredness.

She walked right up close to Stella, her voice low and gravelling – maybe due to the lateness of the hour, but more probably due to something else.

"You looked so hot all day today..." she purred, one arm creeping around Stella's waist. "... this skirt..." she added, running her other hand along Stella's leg, feeling the thin black tights but thinking about the skin underneath. "So distracting..." she finished, running the tip of her tongue along Stella's neck and rising higher and higher with her hand.

"You can't be serious," laughed Stella. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I have every idea what time it is." replied Eve, finding with pleasure that the tights were not, in fact, tights, but that they stopped halfway up Stella's thigh. The skin was soft and warm, and Eve could feel lace under her fingers. "Do you know what I've been thinking about all day?" she asked, her short nails almost catching on the lace as she drew her fingers up Stella's upper thigh.

"No... tell me..." gasped Stella, all thoughts of the time, of work, of sleep forgotten as Eve leaned forwards, pressing into Stella with her body and continuing to explore with her hand.

"I've been thinking about what's underneath this skirt..." Eve pulled down the zip and, right on cue, the skirt fell to the floor. "I've been thinking about undressing you... about fucking you..." her words drew a moan from Stella's lips.

Eve leaned in even closer, kissing, licking her way from the base of Stella's neck, over the pulse point which pounded desperately, reaching Stella's ear.

"You make me so hot for you..."

The words dripped from Eve's tongue. And, by the end of the morning, they weren't the only thing...

- - -


	14. The New Temptations

_'The New Temptations' _

_(A/N: A shamelessly sexy, PWP ficlet... Very steamy. What? They've got to have sex sometimes... Enjoy!)_

'I'm thinking about you...'

The text came through just as the first speaker had finished his introduction, the phone buzzing quickly, urgently in Eve's pocket. Reading the message as subtly as she could, Eve couldn't stop the jolt that went right through her stomach.

'What are you thinking about?'

As if she needed to ask.

Eve pressed send and switched her phone to silent, putting it on the table in front of her, on top of the booklet which proudly bore the emblem of the International Forensic Scientists Association. Within a few seconds, the phone screen lit up again.

'Like you don't know!'

Eve couldn't help a laugh escaping, hid it quickly in response to a disapproving glance from her left.

'Where are you?' she texted back. Stella's day off; she would put her money on either home or a café – sitting out in the sun with a coffee and a smug smile on her face.

'Bed.'

Home, then.

Eve felt a little shivering sensation travel up her spine as she anticipated the answer to her next question.

'What are you wearing?'

She crossed her legs as surreptitiously as possible, and waited for a reply. She didn't have to wait long.

'Little black lacy knickers'

Eve swallowed. She knew the ones. They were possibly the sexiest thing Stella owned, and the image of her, lying on their big double bed in just those tiny black lacy knickers swam to the front of her mind.

'Anything else?'

'No'

'Take them off.'

A slight pause, then, 'They're off. You've made me wet...'

The exchange had been quick, so quick, and Eve's head was suddenly filled with a rush so loud she couldn't think. She reached out for her polystyrene cup – the coffee flooded her mouth, strong and sweet even though it shouldn't have been – there was no sugar in it.

'How do you know?' sent Eve, knowing full well that she was tempting fate with her question. After the reply, Eve knew she wouldn't be able to stop... and she didn't want to.

'Because my fingers are so wet... I wish they were yours, pushing so deep into me, fucking me so slowly, so deeply...'

Eve fought back a moan, licked her lips. They were suddenly so dry. 'You're making me so hot... I just want to fuck you, feel you so wet for me. I want you to moan for me...'

'I'm moaning for you now, I'm fucking myself so hard... I need you inside of me, feeling how hot I am for you... I'm so hot Eve... fuck me...'

Eve's eyes flickered shut. She could feel how wet she was getting, could feel a pounding between her legs so strong...

'I want to taste you. I want you so hot and sweet in my mouth. I want to press into you, so deep into you, god Stella...'

'Make me come'

It was an order, a command, so demanding, so yearning. It made Eve's mouth go dry and her pussy so wet. She wanted it. God she wanted it, needed it...

'I want to make you come for me, I want you to soak me, I want you to come on me, I want you to come so loud, so hard and fast... I want to fuck you so hard that afterwards you can't move...'

Eve hit send. Then, unable to keep still, she packed up her things in a matter of seconds and left the room. Reaching the empty corridor, the doors closing behind her, Eve leant against the wall, her head back against it.

However many minutes passed Eve had no idea – she couldn't move nor think, until she sudden;y slipped open her phone and pressed the speed dial for Stella.

"Did you?" she croaked, the second the ringing stopped. There was a pause, Stella's heavy breathing the only sound.

"I did..." rasped Stella, her voice coarse and deep. It was so easy to tell, at least for Eve, that Stella had just been moaning so loud... "Hard and fast and, God baby, it was so good..."

- - -


End file.
